Year of the Nanobots
by mike2324232
Summary: Based off of the recent halloween episode, a seires of nanobots have taken over the tri-state area. Who could be behind this, who will survive, and what secrets will be discovered about the city and about each other. Rated T for violence, reasons for rating may change.
1. Chapter 1:beginnings

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

Phineas and Ferb, now 15, were working on their next invention. This invention was a device that would allow them to teleport anywhere within a 100 mile radius. They were rewiring the tracking mechanism when Isabella came into the yard.

"Whatcha doing?" Isabella said Phineas smiled at this.

"Rewiring the tracking mechanism to a teleportation device." Phineas replied.

"Wait a minute, didn't you already do teleportation?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah but we've expanded the range of the original device and it doesn't have to be touching what it teleports." Phineas explained.

"How did you fix the targeting error?"

"A bit of mechanics combined with some satellite technology."

"When did you launch a satellite?"

Phineas paused at this; he forgot that he didn't tell Isabella when they launched their 5th satellite. _Come to think of it, I'm not sure she knows about any of the satellites. _Phineas thought to himself.

"Well you see Isabella we actually have five satellites in orbit." Phineas explained.

"When did you have time to launch those?" She countered.

"During the school year." He replied.

Before anyone could say anything else, something strange happened, Buford walked into the yard and he was carrying something, some kind of small brown book. And what was really weird was that he was reading the book he was carrying. He realized where he was, jumped as if he were scared, and he dropped the book and ran.

"Was that Buford reading a book?" Isabella asked.

"That is a peculiar sight." Ferb said.

"He was acting strange wasn't he?" Phineas pointed out.

Ferb started for the book.

"Um Ferb I don't think that's a good idea." Isabella said.

"But we still need to know what it says." Phineas pointed out.

"Alright but we should at least take precautions." Isabella said.

Within five minutes the three teens had designed a robotic arm and camera system to grab the book without them directly touching it, and allow them to see its contents. And just to be safe they were remotely controlling it from the safety of the living room. They activated the arm, and it opened the book. Through the cameras they read the contents of the book, it talked about a strange set of nanobots that took control of human beings and made them smarter, until it took over all the human population, at which point it would destroy the world. The symptoms described looked exactly like what Buford had done, being smart and reading a book. Reacting differently to situations.

"Buford is infected!" Phineas realized.

"And he may not even know." Isabella said, "Because it says here it doesn't actually take control until it's infected a large number of people."

"There's no telling how much of the population could already be infected!" Phineas realized.

"We have to come up with a way to stop this." Isabella said.

Just then a news bulletin came on.

"This is Randy Renglid warning people to stay indoors and not to interact with other people, we have been getting reports of strange activity and small tiny robots passing between the two and taking control of people. If you value your safety stay inside and away from any windows, air vents, or doors. Ah no stay back you monsters!" The camera was destroyed and the signal lost. The trio remained silent for a moment before they boarded up the windows, locked all the doors, sealed the air vents, and set up an air system so they wouldn't suffocate.

"What do we do now?" Isabella asked.

"We work on a way to incapacitate the nanobots, and we find a way to purge the city of them." Phineas said.

Over the next few hours they were working on a way to hack into the nanobots systems. Little did they know there were others in the city who had survived.


	2. Chapter 2:Survivors?

**Chapter 2: Survivors?**

It had been 2 days since the nanobots invasion began, and Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella had begun to lose hope that anyone aside from them was alive. But there was still a small sliver of hope. They had begun to use the teleportation device that had been developed a couple of days before to get supplies from the stores without the nanobots noticing. This time it was Phineas and Isabella going out while Ferb continued to hack into the nanobots. They teleported to a small store that was well hidden, and unfindable unless you knew it existed. They teleported in like they had planned and began to get supplies. Before they knew what was happening someone was pointing a gun at them.

"Stand up slowly, and turn around." An unidentified voice said.

The two teens stood up and turned around to see the last person they expected. As soon as the attacker identified them, he put the gun down. The mysterious person was clothed in black, wearing a black cloak that concealed his clothing and a mask that concealed everything but his eyes.

"Phineas, Isabella? So you two survived." The mysterious person said.

"And who are you exactly?" Isabella asked.

"Well I would think that you'd have figured this out by now." The mysterious person said.

"Luke." Phineas said.

"You got me." Luke said, pulling back his hood revealing his dark brown hair.

"How exactly did you survive the past few days?" Isabella asked.

"Well I actually was able to use my knowledge of the streets to stay away from everyone who could possibly be infected and hide out in places I know about, that only I know about." Luke replied.

"Well would you like to come back to our base with us?" Phineas asked.

"Where's that?"

"Our house."

"Sure just let me grab something." Luke ran over to the counter, grabbed a duffle bag, grabbed a strange device out of it, and he scanned them.

"What was that for?" Isabella asked.

"Making sure you weren't infected, I was scanning your basic genetic structure to make sure it hadn't been altered." Luke replied.

"Smart, almost too smart. Can I borrow that device for a sec?" Isabella asked.

"Sure." Luke replied, handing the device to her.

She scanned him.

"He's clean." Isabella said, "Had to be sure."

The three of them teleported back to the house. They were greeted by Ferb, who Luke scanned. Then Luke began to tinker with some of the old pieces of technology lying around the house. The next hour or so Luke was working on whatever he was trying to do until finally he finished and rejoined the others who were discussing possible ways to get rid of the nanobots.

"We can't seem to hack them, what if we tried overloading their circuitry." Phineas said.

"How exactly would we do that?" Isabella asked.

"Isolated electric charge maybe?" Phineas said.

"Wouldn't that kill the person?" Luke pointed out, joining the conversation.

"Hmm good point." Phineas said, "What's that?"

"This? It's a modified version of my scanner that scans the area and tells us if there are any survivors." Luke explained.

"It's unlikely there are any survivors." Isabella pointed out.

"True but it's still a possibility." Luke countered.

"Does it work?" Phineas asked.

"I think so." Luke said.

The four teens crowded around the laptop like device and Luke activated it.

"Hmm, this can't be right. It says there are 4 life signs of non nanobots controlled people in a building in the city." Luke said.

"What building?" Phineas asked.

"A building that is shaped like Ferb's head." Luke replied, "It's in the downtown area and its purple."

"How could four people have possibly survived?" Isabella asked.

"No clue, but we should see if we can get to them." Phineas said, determined to find a way.

"But how will we get through the city?" Luke asked.

"We can use some isolated EMP blasters to temporarily shut down the drones, but it won't work forever." Phineas said.

"Hmm, I wonder who could possibly be in that building." Luke said.

And with that the four began working on isolated EMP blasters and grenades.


End file.
